We're in this together
by Sportsfan64
Summary: Steve is not having a good day. The attack of Ultron messed the team up, however the vision that Wanda Maximoff showed him made it worse. Thanks to one red headed spy he has to reveal to her about something he doesn't really want to remember. One-shot mentions of AOU. Romanogers friendship, romance if you squint


**Disclaimer:** Captain America: The Winter Soldier and

Avengers: Age of Ultron are the properties of Marvel Studios, Walt Disney, and Marvel Studios. This story was written purely for entertainment and enjoyment. No money was made, and no copyright infringement intended.

 **Rating:** T (for language)

 **We'll be in this together**

Steve Rogers is not having a very good day.

He had splinters in his hand which the serum was working very hard to get them out. He was angry when he had ripped the log in half. Thankfully since he has pretty thick so it didn't bother him that much.

He was standing on the front porch of Clint' farmhouse, staring at the view before him. Ultron's attack had shook the team up and they've been forced to retreat to the archer's house. He knew none of them expected to have to resort and have some something like this, so he's grateful for the stability. _Stability_. _Home. Security. Safety._ None of them with the exception of Stark and apparently Clint enjoy these luxuries and even then those come far and between and definitely not guaranteed to last.

" _We can go home, Can you imagine it?"_

The soldier closed his eyes and shook his head trying to forget the memory or at least suppress it and he looked away from the field, his hands clenched to a fist. He's worn down and exhausted, not so much physically but mentally. The Maximoff twins definitely did a number on him and the team especially the young woman, he knows he's not the only one who she showed visions to. Each of them needed the rest, especially Bruce and Natasha. The city of New York witnessed the good doctor and Stark fight it out and it undoubtedly mentally scarred Banner, Romanoff no doubt was shown her past with the Red Room and unnoticed by the two, Steve overheard Natasha reveal to Bruce a bit of her past and that she was sterilized and he also heard her angrily ask the doctor if he thinks he's the only monster on the team. Monster, Steve doesn't think she's a monster or even Banner for that matter and he wanted to tell them and reassure the both of them that they're not monsters but he knows not to invade their privacy so he keeps it to himself. If he wanted to be honest with himself the fact that the spy told Bruce her secret and confided in the doctor instead of him hurt, if not made him a little angry; and it wasn't anything against Banner but he thought that after everything they went through: with Bucky or the Winter soldier and the fall out of Shield that the red headed spy would tell him what was bothering her on the team's way to Clint's house but she refused to talk to him and he left her alone.

" _Nothing's bothering me Rogers. I'm fine, if I wanted to tell you I would've already told you by now so drop it and leave me alone"_

That comment stung and he resented the spy a little bit for it, he told the spy he trusted her with his life. During the whole Shield business the spy showed him a side of her that she rarely if ever did. She showed her vulnerable side when she asked if he trusted her even after the lies she told him. _"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?"_ " _I would now and I'm always honest"_ Steve told her he trusted her and he can remember seeing the surprised look in her face and the sentiment still stands, he does trust her with his life and he thought she shared the feeling and he thought he found a friend in her then maybe even more. _"Who do you want me to be?" "How about a friend?" "Then there's a chance you might be in the wrong business Rogers"_

Fuck this. Steve thought not wanting to deal with everything else on top of thinking of a plan to defeat Ultron. He just wanted to go back home, he wanted to go back to where everything was simpler, when the fight ended he could see Peggy and have the dance he promised her. He didn't belong here, this time or with these people.

" _Imagine it Steve. The war's over. I'm ready for our dance."_

"You okay?" a voice said behind him, startled he looked for the owner when he saw Natasha standing in the doorway. Her hip was against the frame, arms folded across her chest. She was dressed in black pants, a purple shirt, and a black shirt. He's not surprised that she managed to sneak up on him, this is the same woman who sneaked up on Loki so he's not surprised she's able to sneak up on him. Shaking his head a little to clear his thoughts, he remembers her question "Yeah"

The spy stepped closer to him and stood beside him, they stay silent for a moment and Steve can feel a little bit of awkwardness before she spoke again, eyebrows raised, "You don't look okay Rogers" he doesn't say anything for a few minutes before answering

"Fine, I'm not okay."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" she took a deep sigh to stop herself from hitting him

"Don't play dumb Steve, what did she show you?" Steve hesitated for a moment and she can see he's trying to decide if he should tell her or not and finally he answered

"Peggy, and…our dance." The spy let out a tiny gasp and stepped close to him

"Tell me about her"

"I'm sure you read about her already"

"I did but I want you to tell me about her. What was she like?" Steve let out a small smile as he talked about his first love

"Peggy well, she can do everything I can but in heels. She was a very tough lady, she was smart and she didn't back down from anyone." The spy noticed the nostalgia in his voice and couldn't help but smile while he continued

"She was probably the only lady that wasn't my mother who cared about me before I became Captain America, when I was just the skinny kid from Brooklyn, she believed in me before I became who I am today. I used to be a poster boy to sell war bonds but thanks to her belief in me, I was able to overcome that and contribute to the war. I didn't know how to dance and she was going to show me how but as you can see..I was 70 years late for our date" The spy noticed he gave a sad smile and looked away for a minute before turning his head to face her again, she guessed it's because he didn't want her to see him tear up about it.

"You're not a monster Nat" seeing her confused face, the soldier decided to answer her before she can ask.

"I heard your conversation with Bruce and like I said you're not a monster" her face turns into a shock for a few seconds before she regains her composure and puts on her Widow face before laughing humorlessly, almost bitterly

"Yeah sure Rogers, what gave you that idea?"

"There's plenty of reasons why you're not a monster, but that's not what I want to talk about, what I want to talk about why"

"Why what, why do I think I'm a monster?"

"No, why didn't you tell me what she showed you?"

"I just, I couldn't tell you"

"But you could tell Banner?"

He winced when he saw her eyes narrow and at the cold tone of her voice when she answered.

"It's none of your business Rogers" she turns to leave but the soldier wouldn't have any of it

"Don't," he warned

She turned to face him again to know what the hell he's talking about "What"

"It doesn't work that way, you don't get to ask me questions and expect me to answer and when I ask you a question you turn around and tell me it's none of my fucking business"

She shook her head, anger in her eyes that made him feel ashamed of himself for asking such a personal question but she didn't act out on her anger instead she looked away, and sighed exasperatedly "I didn't want to disappoint you" she finally admitted

"Why would I be disappointed in you?" he asked confusion showing clearly on his face

"You heard what I told Bruce about my past, I was scared If I told you that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore, I was scared you'd think less of me if you knew about what I did, I know I'm not supposed to be scared because I'm the black widow but the truth is, you're the only person whose opinion I care about" the spy was on the verge of tears, her ability to stop them long since gone.

She gasped when she felt fingers turn her face back to the super solider next two her, smiling gently at her, brushing the tears off of her. Her mouth widened a bit as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"You risk your life to save others day in and they out Nat, that to me proves that you're not the monster you think you are"

Natasha could not hold her tears any longer, and within seconds she was wrapped by his strong arms and she buried her face in his chest, and she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms

"We're in this together Nat, that's if after all this is over, you still want to be my partner" Steve continued snapping her out of her thoughts. Natasha cupped Steve's face and caressed his jaw and then ran the pad of her thumb over his cheek while giving him a gentle reaa smile

"I'll always be your partner Steve, that's never going to change. We're in this together, besides there's one more thing I have to tell you, one more thing that I haven't told Clint or Bruce"

"What is it?"

"You know how I told Bruce I got sterilized and it made making a kid next to impossible?"

"Yeah"

"Well another effect of what they injected is that it had the red room's version of your serum which means I'm a lot older than I look, I think I'm only a few years younger than you"

"Wow Nat that's amazing" Steve agreed while smiling because he knows him and Nat are good again. He stared at her for a few more seconds before she snapped him out of it.

"Like what you see Rogers?" teased the red haired beauty, snapping the soldier out of his thoughts. He blushes a bit and nods but doesn't say anything

"I'll go inside now, it's getting dark." Said the spy and he looks around and realizes she's right, right before she's fully inside the house she turns back to Steve and says "Oh and Steve, for the record I would've loved to dance with skinny Steve Rogers" then heads back inside. Steve smiles and stays for a few seconds before following her.

 **A/N As you can see this has heavy AOU reference, tbh I wish this is what happened in AOU and in this story it pretty much ignores hulktasha except for the whole confiding in Bruce thing. I would like to thank thegraytigress for letting me use her story Splinters as a model which gave me the idea for this story in the first place with a few changes if you read this I hope you like it. Please leave a review. I apologize if I made any character too OOC, but some OOC was required for it to turn out the way I envisioned this story. This isn't what I would say one of my best works. I started kind of late and wanted to sleep but I wanted to finish this story, so if it's horrible I apologize.**


End file.
